


Love Bug

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna's caught the bug going around town but Tobirama loves him anyway. Maybe. You can't prove anything.





	Love Bug

Izuna snorted indelicately as the world snapped back in to focus, earning him unsympathetic laughter from the one who shook him back awake. He hadn’t actually been asleep, only most of the way there, but he probably didn’t look his most attractive with his head thrown back and mouth wide open, unable to breathe through his nose for the fourth day in a row. Kami but he hated getting sick. Tobirama watched him rub at his nose with one sleeve and cringed.

“Just go to bed,” his very loving but very disgusted boyfriend told him.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Are you a child now?”

“Yes. If you want me to go anywhere you’d better carry me there yourself.” Izuna crossed his arms in his best impression of a stubborn child and it was only a little ruined by an unconscious sniffle.

Tobirama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine then.”

Before Izuna could protest that he’d only been joking he found himself swept up in to strong arms and tossed over one shoulder like a sack of very phlegmy potatoes. No, he took that back, he didn’t like that analogy. It sounded disgusting. The world spun around him in a blur of colors that made him woozy when Tobirama turned to head for their bedroom and Izuna lamented that he must be a poor shinobi to be taken down so thoroughly by nothing more than a simple virus.

It was a relief to be deposited on the bed, a suspiciously gentle maneuver from someone who acted so tired of him, and he found it in him to smile as Tobirama stomped around the room grumbling dramatically as he lovingly gathered everything a sick person might need for a comfortable nap. Blankets, tissues, the bottle of water that had fallen off the nightstand and rolled away when Izuna tossed in his sleep. He looked nothing short of determined when he came marching back across the room.

“Come here,” he demanded, his hands in direct opposition to his words with how they kept his patient in place for another body to crouch on the mattress behind him. When he felt those familiar hands tugging at the knot of his ponytail Izuna pouted a little with confusion.

“What are you doing?”

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

“Oh I know you did not just shush me!”

Tobirama’s fingers slid in to his hair and the temper trying to rise immediately dissipated in favor of moaning softly. That was exactly what his headache had needed. He managed to stay quiet for a little while after that, docile and pliant while Tobirama combed his hair and braided it then manhandled him back to tuck him under probably more covers than necessary. Izuna soaked it all up with relish. Pampering was something he’d never had to admit he enjoyed; his boyfriend did that enough without any encouragement, grumping the whole way like he was trying to convince even himself that he hated every minute of it.

“You’re going to sleep for at least an hour,” Tobirama told him in a commanding tone.

“Or else what?” Izuna stuck out his tongue, unable to open his eyes once he closed them. “Can’t…can’t tell me what to do.” His words had a lot less effect when they came out as sleepy mumbles.

“Can’t I?”

“Nnn…”

Somewhere in the room with him he could hear Tobirama’s deep rumbling chuckles. “You seem to be cooperating just fine. Now sleep. I don’t want to see your ugly mug for at least an hour, possibly two. I’ll make you some soup for dinner if you behave.”

Izuna couldn’t repl. He was floating away on a cloud of warmth, comfortable for the first time since he crawled out of bed this morning. Against his boyfriend’s wishes of course. Tobirama had wanted him to stay in bed and rest, if he remembered correctly, but he’d insisted he was fine. At least if he was sleeping he wouldn’t have to admit that the other had been right. Something soft brushed his forehead but he didn’t even have the energy to wonder what it was.

“Rest well, love.”

Then the light clicked off and Izuna was asleep, aching and bone deep tired but warm from the blankets and Tobirama’s begrudging care.


End file.
